


Officer Lee

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cop Hoseok, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Hoseok is good cop and bad cop, Im Changkyun Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Wonkyun, kihyun is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: A nervous boy who looked to be at least 18 years old was in the driver's seat, playing with the end of the sleeves of his oversized pink sweater. Clearly, he was avoiding Hoseok's eyes and he didn't blame him. A lot of people say his good physique and attractive appearance are intimidating to people."Good evening Sir, do you know why I stopped you?"
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Officer Lee

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english translation of "Una multa para mi corazón". The translation was made by Bergas_De_Mx  
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

It was a quiet day for Officer Lee, he only had to stop two cars during his shift as a traffic officer. An old woman tried to excuse the use of her phone while driving, saying that she was making an important appointment with her hairstylist. When Hoseok ignored her explanation and gave her the ticket anyway, she threatened to make him lose his job. The officer only laughed at her threats and wished her a good day.

Being a traffic officer wasn't what he wanted to do after he got out of the police academy, his dream was to be a part of the Specialized Crimes unit. He was sure that if he showed he was good in any unit he was put into; they would see his true potential and move him to he job of his dreams. That's why Officer Lee Hoseok takes his job very seriously and rarely, not to say never, forgives some of the traffic offenses. Thanks to that, he got recognition for issuing a lot of fines in a year by the very mayor of the city.

As he was driving around, he saw that a car had one of its taillights broken, the officer immediately pulled of the sirens and instructed the driver to pull up in the side of the road. The driver obeyed and Hoseok pulled up right behind his car.

When he got out of his patrol car, Hoseok took off his sunglasses and observed the vehicle that seemed to belong to a teenager or a broke university student. The back window of the car had some cat and dog stickers. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked up to the driver's window.

A nervous boy who looked to be at least 18 years old was in the driver's seat, playing with the end of the sleeves of his oversized pink sweater. Clearly, he was avoiding Hoseok's eyes and he didn't blame him. A lot of people say his good physique and attractive appearance are intimidating to people.

"Good evening Sir, do you know why I stopped you?" Hoseok asked.

"N-no Officer," The boy answered shyly.

"I stopped you because one of your taillights is broken. You could've caused an accident, especially at night, thanks to your carelessness young man."

The boy's eyes widened as if he was remembering something, and for the first time he looked at Hoseok in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Officer. My Kihyun hyung told me the same thing a few days ago, but I forgot to change them." He said with a pout. In his head he was scolding himself for forgetting to change his lights. Now he'll be late to his job thanks to the handsome cop.

"License and registration papers please." He ordered while trying to remain professional. The kid's tenderness made him want to forgive his crime and tell him everything was alright, but unfortunately Hoseok had to obey the law and couldn't make an exception for the cute kid.

The boy gave him his documents and when their hands touched by accident, the kid apologized timidly. Hoseok pretended like he didn't see his blushing cheeks and inspected the documents. The clumsy boy's name was Im Changkyun and he was 19 years old. He wrote down the information and returned the papers to the younger who had a worried gaze as he looked down at his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Hoseok asked curiously as Changkyun kept checking the time on his phone.

"It's just that...I'm going to be late for my job at the flower shop."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Changkyun looked at him with confusion. Why is he apologizing to him? The officer is only doing his job anyway. "I'll give you your ticket and then I'll let you go."

Changkyun's eyes widened in surprise. A ticket? The most he expected was at least a warning. A ticket would make his bank account unbalanced, especially since he was a college student paying for tuition, food and rent.

"A ticket? B-but it was an accident officer, I didn't forget on purpose. I would never want to cause an accident and hurt others because of me." He explained anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do my job." Hoseok interrupted him before he kept explaining himself.

Changkyun's eyes watered, and he lowered his gaze so that the older man wouldn't notice.

"I understand," he murmured quietly.

Hoseok went to his car to write up the ticket. During his walk he doubted whether he should go back and comfort the boy. Being tough with people was part of his job, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel compassion for others. He didn't like making others feel bad, let alone anyone as young as Changkyun was.

When he came back with the ticket towards Changkyun's car, he heard sobbing and could tell from afar that the kid was rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his pink sweater. Hoseok's chest felt pressed at the image and he decided to do something that he's never done in his years as a traffic officer.

He ripped the ticket up and put it in his pocket. The officer got closer to the window and looked at the sad eyes of the kid who also had a cute little pout.

"Can you give me my ticket? I don't wanna be late for work."

Hoseok smiled when Changkyun crossed his arms and turned his head to the right to avoid his gaze.

"What ticket?"

"What do you mean what ticket?" Changkyun turned his head indignantly at the funny tone of the officer.

"Change your taillights," Hoseok said slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "I don't want to find out that another officer stopped you for the same reason. Understood?"

Changkyun nodded slightly without understanding why he wouldn't give him his stupid fine.

"But where's my-"

"Don't worry about it, go to your job. I don’t want you to be late," Hoseok interrupted.

A smile began to form in Changkyun’s lips after he figured out what was happening. Hoseok smiled back and backed up to head back to his car, but Changkyun stopped him.

"Officer if you ever need flowers, pass by my job and I'll give you a discount." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hoseok got closer until he was only a few inches away from Changkyun’s face.

"I will, but only if you allow me to give the flowers to you."  
  
  
  


_10 months later_

The bell at _Kihyun's Flowers_ rang, alerting that a client was in the store. Changkyun left his scissors aside and went out to offer the client his help.

"Good evening how can I-"

The man in blue uniform turned around and Changkyun couldn't contain the smile that went across his face.

"How can you help me? I would love for you to have dinner with me tonight, baby.”

Changkyun ran into his boyfriend's arms after not seeing him for days. His new job as a cop in the Specialized Crimes unit required a lot of his time which didn't allow them to see each other frequently. Changkyun also worked and studied the entire week but they still texted and called each other.

Changkyun attached himself like a koala to Hoseok's body and kissed his lips softly. Hoseok wrapped his arms around his waist and returned the kiss with eagerness.

"I missed you so much." Changkyun said as he pulled away from the blonde's lips.

"I missed you more my precious little wolf."

"You look tired hyung."

Changkyun caressed his boyfriend's eye bags with concern. His new job made him work more hours and at different times. It bothered the younger that his boyfriend didn't rest like he should, but Hoseok always assured him that he loved his job no matter how tiring it was.

"Don't worry baby, tomorrow I have the day off. Which means that tonight we can do a lot of naughty things." Changkyun blushed and looked away from his boyfriend's gaze. Sometimes he wanted to hit him for being such a pervert, but he remembered he was a police officer and he could arrest him for aggression.

"Only if you behave, now let me down, I have work to do. I don't want Kihyun hyung to yell at me."

Hoseok obeyed but before the younger left, he smacked his ass. Changkyun looked at him indignantly and the older winked at him.

"It's only a taste of what's going to happen tonight, sweetheart."

"You are such a pervert, Officer Lee." 


End file.
